


Monster

by Khaalysee



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaalysee/pseuds/Khaalysee
Summary: Von Liebe, Zweifeln und der Einsicht, dass manche Geister nur selten schlafen.





	

Es ist still. Viel zu Still. Cristiano schläft und Nuri steht auf seinem Balkon und starrt mit blinden Augen in die Nacht.

 

(Er sündigt. Jeden Tag, jeden Moment, mit jedem Atemzug. Er liebt und er sündigt.)

 

Stille ist nicht gut. Stille weckt Gedanken, weckt schlafende Geister.

Trotzdem zieht sich sein Magen zusammen, trotzdem wächst der Eisklumpen in seiner Brust, als die Balkontüre zur Seite geschoben wird.

 

„Was ist los?“

 

„Das weißt du doch.“, flüstert er leise in den Nachthimmel.

 

(Er weiß alles über ihn. Kennt jede Faser, jedes Geheimnis, weil Nuri nicht – aber auch gar nichts – vor ihm verbergen kann. Weil ein Blick von ihm genügt, um ihm alles zu offenbaren.)

 

Seine nackten Füße tapsen über den Steinboden, als er langsam neben ihn tritt.

 

Cristiano Ronaldo. CR7. Cris. Crissy.

 

 

_Ein Mann._

 

 

„Fühlt sich das an wie eine Sünde?“

 

Cristiano streicht ihm federleicht über die Seite.

 

Nuri schaudert. In seinem Inneren brennt es.

 

„Oder das?“

 

Seine Hand schiebt sich sanft in seinen Nacken, bleibt dort liegen.

 

(Er brennt. Vor Schmerz. Vor Scham. Vor Sehnsucht.)

 

„Dreh dich um.“

 

Er gehorcht. Das Tier in seinem Inneren schreit gequält auf.

 

Cristianos Hand ruht immer noch in seinem Nacken, sein Daumen folgt zärtlich der Spur des Haaransatzes.

 

Braune Augen ruhen auf ihm, sanft, liebevoll. Das Tier kämpft gegen diese Augen, gegen das Verständnis, gegen die Hoffnung darin.

 

„Küss mich.“

 

Es jault, schreit, schlägt mit seinen Klauen um sich. Treibt ihn beinahe in die Besinnungslosigkeit.

 

„Na los.“

 

Er küsst ihn. Schließt die Augen und lässt sich fallen. Behält nichts von sich zurück.

 

_Bitte Allah um Vergebung. Er ist der Vergebende._

 

(Er kann nicht. Wie auch? Wie soll er um Vergebung für etwas bitten, das er nicht bereut?)

 

Als sie sich voneinander lösen, lächelt Cristiano. Kein Zahnpasta-Werbelächeln. Ehrlich, glücklich, voller Gefühle. _Voller Liebe._

 

„Fühlt sich nicht falsch an, oder?“

 

Das Tier schweigt. (Es wartet. Wartet auf das nächste Mal. Auf die Zweifel, von denen es sich ernährt.)

 

(Sie werden wieder kommen.)

 

 

  
  


 


End file.
